


End of a Long Day

by MetasActReon



Series: Autistic Carlos is Beautiful [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A Bad Day of Science-ing, Autism, Carlos had a Bad Day, Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is Neurodivergent (Welcome to Night Vale), Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair stroking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: Carlos had a bad day, but Cecil is a good boyfriend.





	End of a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little ironic... my first work with the word 'long' in the name, is my shortest Cecilos yet. Oh well. Have a little fluff! It's just a cutesy little thing that I thought of and decided I needed to write down for my own personal smile. I just love reading about Cecil or Carlos taking care of the other.

     Cecil glanced up at the door opening and closing. A disheveled scientist in a lightly tattered lab coat trudged into the apartment. Cecil forced himself to frown at the smell of electrical smoke, knowing what kind of day Carlos had by the smell and the lateness. However, he couldn't wait for what was coming.  
     “There's some left overs in the fridge if you want them,” Cecil said softly, unsure of what the man’s limits currently were.  
     Carlos shuffled off to the kitchen. He returned to the living room and sat on the couch, eating some left over beef and broccoli. Cecil closed his municipally approved book and removed his reading glasses, setting both on the coffee table. He watched Carlos eat without really tasting. Once the bowl was empty and set aside, Carlos turned, splaying out on the couch with his legs hanging over the edge, and rested his head in Cecil's lap. Cecil held up his hand and Carlos gave a small nod. With a smile, Cecil began combing his fingers through Carlos’s hair, carefully removing tangles and wrapping it around fingers to bring out the curls, occasionally stroking his ears. Carlos closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, letting the feeling of Cecil’s ministrations wind him down. Cecil willed a single tentacle to manifest and gently draped it on Carlos’s stomach. Carlos began to caress it, comforted by the smooth surface.  
     Cecil stared at him in adoration. He treasured these moments where he could just nurture Carlos until he felt right again.  
     “Thank you,” he whispered as quietly as possible while still being able to be heard and understood. Carlos smiled.


End file.
